<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Italy Fucks His Father's Mouth by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019418">Italy Fucks His Father's Mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CountryHumans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, no</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fascist Italy is so unbelievably adorably dumb that Italy can't take it anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>no - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Italy Fucks His Father's Mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/commie/gifts">commie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a friend 🥰</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Italy sighed, bored. The virus had left him stuck with these stupid online classes that he was pretty sure no one even paid attention to.</p><p>Most of the time, Italy would join the class, mute his mic, close his cam, and go play some games. However, today, he wasn't feeling like it.</p><p>This morning, his father had stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a small towel barely secured around his waist, and the Italian got a pretty nice view of his ass.</p><p>That was all he could think about when he tried to focus on his games. "Fuck, papà," Italy grumbled, hand straying to his boxers to rub his bulge through the material.</p><p>Italy squeezed himself gently, imagining his father laying on the bed, all cute and only wearing his apron. God, he was so fucking horny.</p><p>Panting, Italy was just about to rip off his boxers and go to town when he heard a knock on his door. "Italy? I got you some breakfast!"</p><p>"Come in," he called out, bringing his hands up onto the table and pretending to mess around with the keyboard so it looked like he was doing something. He saw his door handle turn, and there was a slight struggle on the other end as his father tried to get in.</p><p>The door finally gave way, and Fascist Italy stumbled in, a tray containing a cup of coffee and some fette biscottate on a plate balanced in his hands. He looked up sheepishly to his son, then nudged the door close with his ass and happily bounced over to place the tray on the table.</p><p>"Morning, bambino!" Fascist said cheerfully, giving his son a kiss on the head. Italy nearly grabbed him and threw him onto the bed right there and then, breaths coming in fast.</p><p>Fascist moved back a little to arrange his son's breakfast, unaware of the way Italy was eyeing him. "What do you want for lunch later, Italy?" Fascist asked while he stirred milk into the coffee. "Uh, pasta, or something," Italy said, hands just itching to grab his father by his waist.</p><p>"Pasta? We're out, I'll go buy some later. Anything else?"</p><p>Fascist moved back from the table, and his clumsy ass bumped the edge of it and a pen rolled right off. "Ah! Sorry," he said, hurriedly bending down to reach for it.</p><p>That was the last straw for Italy.</p><p>Seeing his father in that position snapped something deep within him, and Italy pushed his chair backwards, leaning over to tug his dad harshly towards him by the collar. Fascist let out a confused squeak, dropping the pen as he got dragged and shoved underneath the table.</p><p>"Son?" he said, looking up at Italy. Italy shivered, biting down hard on his lip as Fascist steadied himself by putting his arms on Italy's thighs.</p><p>"I need help," Italy blurted out, and Fascist's face cleared of confusion immediately, beaming up at him. "With what? Homework?"</p><p>"No... Uh, physical... education," Italy lied, shifting to get his crotch closer to his father's face. He moved a hand to his father's head, nudging his face against the bulge in his boxers.</p><p>Fascist's eyes moved towards the bulge, frowning. "Ah... What am I supposed to do?" he asked innocently.</p><p>Italy tossed his head back, groaning from arousal. God, the denseness of his father never ceased to amaze (and arouse) him.</p><p>"Just... stay still for a moment," Italy muttered, his other hand pressing his throbbing cock against his father's soft cheek, rubbing against the skin.</p><p>Fascist obeyed, letting Italy grind against his cheek without any qualms, all the while wondering when he'd be able to go out and buy that pasta. His thoughts of food were chased away, however, when Italy pulled down the elastic of his boxers to let his cock jump out.</p><p>"Fabric was in the way," Italy explained hastily, chuckling at the first hints of red spreading across Fascist's face. Feeling his son's warm cock spill precum all over his cheek was... well... something else for Fascist, and the poor thing shifted a little as his own boxers started getting tight.</p><p>"Bambi, don't take too long, I have work to do..." Fascist started, but trailed off when Italy poked his cockhead against his lips. </p><p>"What are y- mmh?"</p><p>Italy groaned, pressing down on his father's head to make him take more of his cock. Fascist, frozen, let it happen, gagging around the size a couple of times.</p><p>When the entirety of his cock was down his father's mouth, Italy relaxed, panting hornily. His father's mouth was so fucking warm, and that face was enough to make anyone cum it was so cute.</p><p>Fascist cracked an eye open, looking up pathetically at his son, wanting to ask questions but couldn't. So he did the only logical thing, which was to pull back, trying to get the cock out of his mouth.</p><p>He got half of it out and was feeling hopeful– until his head was slammed back down. This time Italy's cock was shoved deeper down his throat, making the poor thing cry out, hands trembling on his son's thighs as he tried to pull back.</p><p>Italy didn't even hesitate as he grabbed a fistful of his father's hair and fucked his mouth roughly, loving the desperate pleas his father was trying to get out. Fascist's tongue felt amazing pressed against the base of his cock, and drool was gathering on his lips, making them deliciously slippery.</p><p>Fascist gave up trying to escape, and let the tears fall from his cheek as he felt violated from this– and yet...</p><p>Ashamedly, a hand strayed down to his own pants, rubbing himself through the fabric. He shivered, moaning around his son's cock, loving how rough and unforgiving he was.</p><p>Italy's thighs were trembling as he came close to a release, watching his father submit and stop struggling. He was taking his cock like a good boy, both eyes opening to look at his son.</p><p>His expression was lustful, but there was also a hint of fondness behind it, and that was all Italy needed as he came, shaking, into Fascist's mouth, holding his father's head tightly against his crotch.</p><p>Fascist shivered as he came himself, desperately grinding against his palm. Exhausted, he slumped against Italy's leg, his son's softening cock slipping out of his mouth.</p><p>The two were silent, Fascist swallowing what was in his throat and wincing at the flavor. He was still trying to catch his breath when he felt the hand in his hair stroking him.</p><p>"You're such a good boy," Italy cooed, and Fascist looked down, blushing at those words. "Next time, you're going to take it in the ass, okay?"</p><p>If Fascist had a tail, it would be wagging hard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BRO WATCH THIS GET POSTED ON THE SUB LMFAOOO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>